One Little Imperfection Made Her More Perfect
by baileyvdh
Summary: Auggie and Annie have always been friends. But, what will happen when they grow closer?
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty then everybody! This is my first story, and I REALLY love Auggie/Annie. I have ever since the first episode. And I decided I wanted to put my stories up. I would LOVE it if you gave me reviews if you would like to. But please nothing mean, if you want to say something mean, my story must not be great, so stop reading if you don't like it. If you guys want to give me some advice, or some words I could use, (I have an alright size of vocabulary, but not HUGE) I would love it if you wanted to help me out! I write as I go, so when something comes to me, I write it in my notebook. And sitting in boxers INSPIRED me.

This is a continuation of Communication Breakdown.

So here it goes!

xx CurlsandPens

As Auggie sat in his little tech office, he heard Annie's soft "click, click" of her heels as she walked down the hall. The clicking slowed, and she was standing in his doorway. Her grapefruit perfume slowly drifted through the room, and into his nostrils. He inhaled the sweet, familiar scent into his nostrils. He sat up a little straighter in his chair, and spoke.

"Annie," his voice crackled quietly, and the low baritone in his voice gave Annie a little chill that raced down her neck, and through her back. Goosebumps rose upon her arm.

"it's late. What are you still doing here?"

She took a few more steps into his office, and took a seat in the chair that was next to Auggies. Auggie ordered another chair so that Annie, who is always in his office during a slow day, had somewhere to sit. Annie did not want him to get it, but he insisted.

Auggie felt her soft fingers push his messy brown hair out of his face. "I couldn't let my best friend get a ride home with a stranger at this time of the night." He heard the grin on her face when she spoke.

He chuckled. "Annie, I'll be fine, really. Go home and get some sleep."

She laughed this time. "I can't believe you think I would actually let you off so easily!"

Auggie could tell she was in a good mood, so he gave in. He clicked his computer a few times, and stood up.

"Alright, let's go then." "I win!" He cocked his head to the side a little bit, and smiled his charming little Auggie smile. "Don't you always?"

-000-

As she pulled up to his apartment building, Auggie spoke.

"Um, would you like to come inside?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, I would love to.

He unlocked his door and stepped inside. He flipped up the light switch, (just for Annie, his lights are never usually turned on anyways, only when he has company) and the room filled with light.

"I would say, 'Make yourself at home", but, it seems you basically live here."

Annie snorted. "It seems that someone else does too." She picked up a sweater off of the floor. Liza Hearn's. She prayed to God that she wouldn't find anything else less, um, covering.

Auggie frowned at her remark. "Annie, you know my motives on dating her."

"Yeah, yeah, Auggie, but I just really don't like her."

"I know, Annie, and I'm sorry for that. I'm hoping we won't be together for much longer. She's starting to get annoying."

That made Annie smile.

Annie scanned her eyes around the room, and spotted a picture of Annie and Auggie.

"She smiled to herself, and spoke. "Aww Auggie! I love this picture!"

He turned his head a little sideways, and smiled a little. "I wish I could say the same. I was told it was a picture of us, so I framed it. I'm assuming you look great, and I probably am not even looking at the camera."

He was right about Annie, she looked great in that picture. Her hair was in place, her dress fitting her well, her mouth in a sweet smile. She didn't want to feel conceited though, so she looked at Auggie in the picture. He was wrong about himself. His eyes are actually looking in the cameras general direction, his hair perfectly messy, and dressed nicely, like he usually is.

"Whatever Auggie, you look great in this picture."

He grinned and rose his eyebrows. "Thanks."

She sat down on the couch, and he joined her. It was on some children's movie. They paid no attention to it, and talked to each other.

Over the course of 2 hours, they spoke of anything and everything. They first talked about their most recent mission, then family and friends, then books, then music, and then their ex's. And since Auggie's most recent field work mission involved him finding his ex-girlfriend, and saving her life, he didn't get insanely detailed. But he actually spoke about it. Which in Annie's opinion, was a step up. He did talk about their kiss and things that happened on the train, and he also talked about the way he kissed him goodbye and left him with a simple but complicated "I love you, Auggie." Then he had to stop. She saw the way his face looked pained, and she had the incredible urge to comfort him. It was only a week, so he was still getting over it. She sat closer to him, and put her hand on his leg.

"Oh Auggie, I'm so sorry."

He smiled, but it was a sad smile. "It's alright. I'm with my favorite girl right now, and that's all that I'm thinking about."

Annie thought that was sweet.

Auggie then told her about how since then him and Liza became less physical, and since she's going to be gone for a week, him and Annie will have some time to spend together.

Annie talked to Auggie about Ben and Jai. Annie found herself enjoying Auggie while talking about Jai. His face looked relaxed, but his eyes showed all of the jealousy burning in him. But he listened intently while she spoke.

Auggie was smiling to himself the entire time she spoke about her sister, brother-in-law, and nieces. Her voice seemed to lighten up the mood, and he assumed she had a huge grin on her face and was gesturing with her hands like crazy.

Annie eventually ran out of steam and lay her head on his shoulder, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Auggie sat there, arms pinned against his couch, so his arms didn't bump into her and disturb her from her restful slumber. She soon took a deep breath and switched positions. She rolled to her back, which was directly on top of Auggie's lap. He smiled to himself at this.

A few more minutes latter he heard her speak his name in a sigh. "Auggie." She smiled and rolled over. A few minutes after that, she snored. It wasn't a little soft snore, it was LOUD.

He snickered and put his hand on her cheek.

One little imperfection that made her more perfect. He put his arms under her knees and under her head and neck, and lifted her up into his chest, and carried her like a child. He had one hand sticking out farther than the other, so he didn't run into something. He got into his room, and softly lay her on the bed. He leaned over, and kissed her forehead very lightly. In return she snored an extremely loud snore, and he smiled.

He walked back to his couch, turned the television off, lay onto his couch. As he adored Annie's snoring, he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh My GOLLY! Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded as quickly as I wish I could have… I have been so terribly busy, and I feel so bad! And since many lovely people have been reading this, I decided to continue this story! Just going to say a few things before I start. 1. USA is killing me! They just do not understand that NOBODY LIKES JAI! He makes me so upset! 2. You guys are amazing for reading my stories! 3. I can't wait until the next episode. It doesn't look too exciting.. but maybe they're just hiding it..;) And one more thing! If some of this story sounds like it's coming from another one, don't read into it. A lot of stories will have similar plotlines. And I wrote this a while ago, so, is all I have to say. Alrighty then! Here goes nothing!

**I do not own Covert Affairs. **** That would be so cool if I did though!**

~~~00~~~

As Annie awoke, it was very bright. She was in a room she wasn't familiar with. She looked around, and assumed she was in Auggie's room. It was clean and tidy, which didn't surprise her. She smiled at the sweet gesture of him putting her in his bed. She smelled the sheets, they smelled faintly of Auggie's cologne, and lilac softener. She sat up and stretched, then walked to the living room.

She saw Auggie, lying half-on-half-off of the couch. She giggled a little, and noticed that his shirt was off.

"_Oh, Auggie…Not bad!," _she thought to herself. She saw he was extremely in shape. Annie saw Auggie a week ago when he was changing in his apartment before they saw Natasha, but she never got a good look. Now she did, and she savored it.

She saw that he was really, really sexy, in a strange, messy-haired, sleeping way. She blushed to herself.

~~~~00~~~

She sat down on the armrest, and just watched him sleep. She watched his chest rise up and down, and listened to his steady, even breathing.

He hadn't looked this peaceful ever since Natashia came for her visit, and all of this Liza stuff. He hadn't got much sleep, his eyes always looked so tired. Annie imagined Auggie smiling and laughing, and telling his witty, funny jokes. She missed that.

She heard him sigh, and he turned to lie on his back. Annie grinned to herself, and reached her hand to his face. She ran the top of her hand across his forehead, and slid it to his cheek, and down to his chin. She moved it to his hair, which was sticking out everywhere, and she ran it though.

She heard him groan a little, and felt his hand around her wrist. His eyes opened groggily, and he tipped his head up and looked in her general direction. He smiled his adorable, charming, Auggie smile.

" Are you enjoying yourself?" His voice was crackily, and very low. Annie smiled back at him.

"Actually, yes, I was, until I was rudely interrupted!"

He again smiled his Auggie smile and sat up. He stretched, as Annie watched him closely. She observed every small move he made. Auggie leaned over, and reached his hands across the floor, feeling around for his shirt.

Annie looked around, and saw it was on the other side of the room, so she went over and grabbed it. Before she gave it back, she watched Auggie search around for a little bit. With his hair all over the place, and him facing the completely wrong direction where she was standing, she found it extremely adorable.

She walked over and tapped his bare, (and very muscular, at that,) back, and asked him, "Looking for something?"

He laughed a real laugh, one Annie hasn't heard for a long time. That made Annie smile.

~~~00~~~

Annie was walking out of Auggie's apartment, when, Auggie stopped her. "Annie!" "Yes, Auggie?" "Call me if you need anything, okay? I will hop in a cab and rush right over to you." Knowing she shouldn't need any help, she answered back sweetly, "Of course I will, Auggie."

She hugged him, and left.

As she walked into the empty house, (She's in the actual house, Danielle, Micheal, and the kids all went to Disneyland for a vacation.:) ) she felt her stomach get a little queasy. She thought it was from not eating breakfast, so she ate some cereal really fast, which came right back up. She ran to the sink and let it out. She was hoping that it would pass, but got worse. She wanted to call Auggie, since he said he would help, but she didn't want to sound desperate. So she waited a few hours, and was getting worse, and called him.

Auggie, holding the phone, since he wanted to call Annie, basically peed his pants when the phone went off. He then answered.

"H-hello?" "Auggie?" he heard a hoarse, croaky voice on the other side, but sounded of Annie. "Annie? Are you alright?" "Well, I got sick.. and since you offered to be there for me.. I-" "Don't you say another word. I'll be there in 10" And he hung up.

AHAH! Since I love you guys so much, I'm going to leave a horrible cliffhanger for you guys. It's not even dramatic. My eyes and fingers started to hurt, and I was like, "Hmm… Maybe I should READ some Auggie/Annie stories now! So PLEASE enjoy, and leave reviews! That would be awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Well HELLO everybody! I am SUPER DUPER sorry I haven't updated in so long. With all my sports and doctors appointments (nothing bad, I had a shoulder injury a few months ago, and I was just checking up) and football games, and school, I haven't been on the computer in a while! I don't mind this, but I noticed that you people seem to LIKE this crap I write. :P (I'm kidding of course ) But I didn't expect such a big response from you guys! It's super duper! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I love reading them! You guys inspire me . But while I was playing volleyball last night, I was running at a ball, and my friend tried to hit it too, but while trying to do this, she punched me in the face my accident. And a few more slips and falls there, and some near bone breakage experiences, I thought to myself, "Hey, I haven't updated in a long time." Bizarre, I know.

And now that I am sick, and extremely tired from last night's awesome football game, I decided to do so! Alright, one more thing: The season finale was AWESOME, but I got so ticked at the same time! How DARE Ben have the nerve to show up while I am watching! I'm happy he was shot. Mean, I know. And now USA network wants me to wait until summertime to watch it again! Ugh.. I'm telling you.. If Annie and Auggie weren't so cute, There would be some serious anger being vented.

Alright, now that I'm done with the LOOOOONG Trucking Note, I will being to type.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs, Sadly.**

Annie was in the midst of dozing off, when she heard frantic knocking on the front door. She called from the living room, "Come in!" in a very weak phlegmmy voice. (Annie is in the main house, because after Danielle and Micheal's money difficulties, their parents decided it would be nice and pitch in some money for their family to go on a trip to Disneyworld. Annie declined the offer, so that they would have more money left over for the kids.)

Auggie opened the door and ran right in. "Annie?" She looked up, and saw Auggie, his face full of worry. She smiled, seeing that he actually cared that she was sick. "Yeah, Auggie, right over here, walk straight ahead." He did so, and ran into a couch. "Annie, are you alright?" "I'm fine Auggie. I just needed some company in case I-" She turned her head and threw up into an empty ice cream bucket she had with her. (A/N So, that's what I did when I was little. We carried around an ice cream bucket, and threw up in it. We called in "The puke bucket." So that's what I'm calling it.)

Auggie somewhat grinned. "Puke bucket?" She looked up at him. "What?" "Puke bucket. When I was little, and whenever me or my siblings would get sick, my mom had a specific empty ice cream bucket that was the famous "Puke Bucket." We would always have it with us, until we were not sick anymore."

Annie laughed a little at this. "That's adorable! My sister and I would just sleep in one of the bathrooms!" They both laughed.

~~~~~0000~~~~~

After just a few hours of sitting on a fold out couch and talking for a while, Annie fell into a deep sleep. Auggie sat and tried to listen to her snore again, he seemed to enjoy the fact that she snored. But, she never began to snore. He just heard small whimpers come from the back of her throat. Then got a little louder, and she began to talk a little in her sleep. She kept saying "I'm tired." Auggie tapped her lightly, because this was frightening him a bit. She immediately awoke. "Sorry. Strange dream." "It's alright, Annie."

Auggie got up, and walked around the living room a bit, and ran into a box. A heavy box. He tripped over it.

"Ouch! What is this?" Annie looked over at it a giggled. "That… that's a box full of old Disney movies." "And what is it doing here!" "It's something I've always done since I was little. I watched Disney movies when I was sick. It's comforting." "Oh really? What's your favorite?" (A/N again.. Alrighty, this is my favorite Disney movie, and it isn't quite old. Annie would have been in her late teens when this came out.. But go along with it. It matches her character!) She laughed. "Mulan." Auggie spoke to himself. "Of course.." "I'm sorry, what do you mean "Of course"?" "Come on Annie, a kickbutt girl who's better than all of the guys at everything? You can't tell me that's not you." (A/N Sorry, I have such PG language. It's just the way I am ) "Why thank you. What is your favorite movie?" "Toy Story, by far." Annie laughed. "Awww!"

They threw Mulan into the old VCR under their TV set, and began watching. About a half an hour into the movie, Annie fell asleep, and this time, Auggie heard her loud, unladylike snores. He prayed that this moment will last forever.

Alright you guys! I had that written in my notebook for a month now, and I have nothing after that! It might take a little bit to come to me, but I will try to upload as soon as I can! PLEASE review! Love you guys!

P.S. If you guys read this chapter the first time I uploaded it, I changed some stuff. I just discovered how to read my reviews, and I got a whole bunch! Thank you guys so much! PLEASE keep reviewing! And since you guys are super cool, I will try really hard to upload by the end of this coming week. Alrighty? Please message me if you have some ideas for me!


	4. Chapter 4

Well howwwwwddyyyyy! It has been a little over one week since I last updated! And in this interval, multiple things happened. Our football team won homecoming, (no surprise there,) we are undefeated, I went to some festival this weekend, and got a puppet and two hats, one of the hats has a tiger on it! And I also bruised my entire body playing volleyball this week! So, rough week, and I'm trying to update my story! This is coming off of the top of my head, so bear with me on this one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs. **

Annie woke up, feeling much better now, to the sound of Auggie trying to make food. It smelled like, soup? She got up, and heard a pan clank, and something spill. And then heard Auggie shout, "Oh, crap!"

Annie smiled, as she walked into the room, seeing Auggie, covered in chicken noodle soup, trying to wipe up the mess he made. Annie laughed at him, and picked up her pans.

Auggie, turned quickly, feeling Annie's arm brush his.

"I'm sorry Annie, I guess cooking here wasn't the best idea ever. I should have just grabbed you some Jell-O from the refrigerator."

"It's alright Auggie. It's sweet that you tried."

They sat there, covered in soup, and just looked at each other, Auggie trying his best, smiling.

~~~000000~~~~

Annie was feeling great, when she came up with a great idea. Auggie was about to leave her house, when she ran into her living room, shouting at him.

"Auggie! Auggie! Don't leave yet! I just had the greatest idea!"

"What is it?" said Auggie, dropping his stuff.

"We should go for a walk around D.C. It's gorgeous, and Autumn, and it will just be amazing, please Auggie? Please, please, please?"

Auggie, not able to say no to Annie, couldn't resist.

"Sure Annie, sounds amazing."

Annie's face lit up, and she squealed with joy.

"Yes!"

~~~~~~~00000000000~~~~~~~~

Annie and Auggie were walking around in one of D.C.'s many parks. Annie, looking at the trees and colors and geese walking around, and Auggie, listening to Annie intently, her slightly congested voice going on and on about how Autumn is the most beautiful season in the world. Auggie laughed when she said something funny, and stayed quiet when she spoke about something serious.

"So, Auggie… Um, how- how is the…. Nevermind…"

"No, Annie, please tell me."

"How are you? And the whole Natassia thing? You don't have to answer if you don't want, I just-"

"I'm over her."

Annie, surprised, could only say, "Oh."

"Yeah, I fell for another girl. She's more important than a lost love."

Annie, now more intrigued, had to ask.

"Who? August Anderson, how come you didn't tell me?"

"Ahh, I don't know if you like her…"

Again, all she could say was, "Oh."

"It's Bea, isn't it? I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! All of those jokes about her when I first got here was because you like her! I'm sorry Auggie but-"

"Annie, I assure you, it is NOT Bea. I will tell you when I'm ready to, but right now it's a little fresh in my mind. Okay?"

Relaxed now, Annie answered quietly. "Okay."

They kept walking, until Auggie stopped at a fountain.

He thought about what he was going to say, and just said it.

"Annie, you are more important than any girl I know. I would rather have you, than the prettiest girl in the world. But, since you are the most beautiful girl in the world, I can have my cake and eat it too."

Annie couldn't speak, so she pulled him into a hug.

Well? Was that alright? Do I pass this class?

Reviews Pretty Please! I love all of you guys, and hopefully I will be able to upload after the next football game on Friday!


	5. Chapter 5

*strange Transylvanian accent* Well, well, well, isn't it lovely to be seeing you so soon?

Just getting in the mood for my FAVORITE month ever! I love October. I love everything about it. The weather, the smells, pumpkins, and of course, HALLOWEEN! I checked out all of the Halloweeny books from my library, and am going to paint my nails soon! And while sitting in my English class, (since I'm excellent at it alone, I don't like to pay attention a lot,) I totally came up with another plotline for this chapter! YAY! Gotta love reviewing sentences and sentence fragments. Ugh…

BUT ANYWAYS, I was just chilling, making fun of the guy sitting next to me because he's a studmuffin, and all of a sudden I thought of the word, GROWL! I don't know where it came from, but off of that word, I came up with a while chapter! So, I will now post it. This chapter is dedicated to UnderworldChick, because she reviewed my last chapter first! Thank you, UnderworldChick, for being so awesome.

And now, My newest chapter.

I rate this a little more T rated, there isn't the nicest words.. Not swearing, no way, I wouldn't swear, but, it involves other stuff. So, if you are reading the unattractive part, cover your eyes. ;)

**I don't own Covert Affairs.**

Annie and Jai were sent out on a mission, just a simple one, going out to take a man and put him in hiding. Not too complicated. The mission was successful, but the two had some extra time on their hands, so they sat around their hotel room and watched T.V.

Every once in a while, Jai would slide his hand onto Annie's leg, but Annie pushed him away. He didn't seem to catch the hint.

Annie always kept Auggie in her ear, just so he knew what she was doing. She would talk to him, too.

This was a time that she was glad he was there.

She felt Jai's lips smashing on hers, and his tongue forcing inside of her mouth. She shrieked, but he muffled it.

"C'mon Annie, I know you've been wanting this for a long time now."

"NO! No, Jai, I haven't!"

"Shut up, you little tease."

She screamed again, and then Auggie heard that.

"Annie? Annie! Are you alright? Annie!"

"Auggie, I'm alright. Just-"

Auggie heard the noise cut out. He slammed his hand on the table.

Annie woke up when she heard a shower turn off. She felt a horrible pain in the you know where, and her makeup was smeared everywhere. Her hair was all over the place, and she was still shaking. She felt horrible.

She came up with a great idea.

She came up to Jai, and put her arms on his shoulders.

She talked in a sexy voice. "Hey baby, I'm sorry I acted like that like that. Last night was great."

He grinned. "Really?"

She grimaced. "No, you horrible dog."

She kicked him in the jewels.

He collapsed to the ground groaning in pain, and she grabbed her bags and ran out of the hotel, hopped into a cab, and rushed home.

Auggie heard Annie running, and breathing hard, and whimpering.

He stood up, his face covered in shock, and anger.

She came up to him, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Auggie, he- he-" she started to sob.

"Annie, did he..?"

"Y-yes." She hiccupped while crying.

He picked her up, like a little kid, and held her, sat down, and rocked her back and forth. He held her close to his chest, and whispered into her ear.

"Annie, are you okay? Were you… safe?"

"Yeah. B-but, can you come with me to the doctor?"

His face became more angry.

"Of course, Annie, anything."

"Can I stay with you for a while?"

His voice was beginning to crack. "Yes."

"Will you come with to tell Joan?"

"Yes."

He was starting to cry, tears of sadness, and tears of anger.

"Will you protect me?"

He winced at this.

_"I will do whatever it takes to protect you." He growled._

Like? A little unhappy. But HEY! That's how I roll.

Gold star to whoever finds the word "growled"!

I LOVE you all. *Wink*

I'll update soon, pinky swear! I need to sleep, and a football game on Friday, so, I had to upload early. Thanks everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

HEY you guys! Alright, so, since I've totally been chatting it up with my home dog Katie-Kakes97, I realized that my fans are super awesome. And she gave me an Auggie for some incentive to update soon. And since I'm busy this week, I was going to upload it on Wednesday, BUT, she was super awesome, so I'm uploading it today! :D

One downside, it might be a little short. But please, don't backhand your computer screen just yet! I will make sure that my next upload will be AWESOME.

Okie Doke?

THIS UPLOAD is dedicated to my awesome FanFic bud, Katie-Kakes97.

I don't own Covert Affairs, although, if I did… there would be some awesome stuff going on.

As Auggie lay in his bed, he was thinking about the many things he could do to Jai Wilcox, the man who did horrible things to Annie. He was the one who caused her to call him every night, just so she had someone to cry to.

He hates him.

He picks up one of his pillows, and throws it.

He walks to his bathroom and washes his face off. The water cools his face, but not his mind.

He hears knocking at his door, and goes to it.

_What on earth would someone be doing up this late?_

"Come in, the door's open."

"Auggie?"

"Annie, what are you doing here?"

"I- I couldn't sleep. The Jai thing doesn't bother me much anymore, but, I just didn't feel safe in my house. Can I stay here? Just for tonight?"

Auggie's face softened. 

"Annie, you can stay here for as long as you need."

"Thanks."

Auggie led Annie to his bedroom, and tucked her in.

"Auggie, please stay. Put in a movie, or we could talk."

"Annie, you need to sleep. I will be here all night, so, if you need me, I will be right here."

"Okay."

After a few minutes, he heard Annie's loud, masculine, but cute, snores. He knew she was out, so he went out to the living room, and sat there.

As Annie and Auggie were headed to work the next day, they both heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Annie, looking good today."

Jai.

Auggie felt himself burn with rage.

Annie made a squeal noise. He pinched her butt.

Auggie made his face look as composed as possible.

"Hey, Jai?" 

"Yeah, Auggie?"

Auggie turned around, and punched him. Square in the face.

"I hope you're happy with yourself."

Auggie took Annie's elbow, and walked with her.

Annie spoke.

"Thank you, Auggie. But, he might hurt you now!"

"Annie, I don't care. I'd rather it be me than you."

She stopped him walking, stood right in front of him.

She pulled him into a hug, and leaned over.

She kissed his cheek.

She pulled away. Auggie turned her face back towards him, and pecked her on the lips.

That little peck, that meaningless kiss, sent sparks across both of their bodies.

"Annie. I can't lose you."

Uhh… can somebody say a little, ICK ICK? Or is it just me? I'm pretty cheesey… I am such a hopeless romantic. Hooray for losers like me, that make you people feel better about yourselves every day.

Reviews would be super awesome!

ALRIGHT. I am out of gold stars, so I am now giving out highlighters and pants.

One yellow highlighter and a pair of pants for the first person who finds the word, elbow!

Funny story about the elbow.

I was at practice on Thursday, me being the person that I am, LOVES to dig. I always get the hard to reach balls, because people are lazy. Well, I tried to dig up a net ball, and instead of falling on my knees to get it, I fell on my elbows, bruised them, and now they hurt.

Clumsy people ROCK!

I hope you have a wonderful week!


	7. Chapter 7

*sigh* It's been so long since I've last posted! In the week I was busy, these are the events that happened: My team had 3 volleyball games, one a double header, I pulled my groin muscles, (painful, but funny) I went to my old town and watched them play football and lose homecoming, ( they were undefeated, so it's a shame) And my current town won! YEAH! STILL UNDEFEATED BABY! OUUU!

And now, I will be posting.

And just to let you know, I noticed on one of my reviews, someone commented about it and said what would have actually happened. Well, I wasn't THAT FAR YET! Grrr…

That is all!

I will be aligned to the left hand side, for one of my fans asked me to do it. I actually dislike aligning left, but I just wanna keep people happy.

I don't own Covert Affairs, so, don't sue me for being awesome.

Well, Annie told Auggie to put off telling Joan about what happened for a couple of days, just so she was ready. After a few days since Auggie punched Jai, she decided she was ready.

"Annie, you sure you're ready?"

She turned to him. His face was covered with worry.

"Yes Auggie, I'm ready. Let's get it over with."

They walked into Joan's office, and Joan stood up.

"Hello, you two, what do you need?"

Annie had to think about her words.

"Um, something happened… last week… on an Op. I was running…"

"Yes…?"

"Uh, Jai…"

She began to sniffle a little, the waterworks were ready.

Auggie finished for her.

"Jai raped her."

Joan's face went from calm, to extremely angry.

"What?"

Annie tried to speak, but it didn't work.

"He-he-"

Auggie couldn't handle her crying. It broke his heard.

"He tried putting some moves on her, broke the only contact I had with her, and did it."

Joan looked mad. Really mad.

"I'll have to talk to him. Go."

They left, and Auggie held her as she cried.

"Thanks Auggie."

Joan talked to Arthur about it, and then went to Jai.

She vented out on him like she has never done before.

She couldn't stand this guy.

Annie and Auggie were called into Joan's office the next day.

Annie asked, "Yeah, Joan?"

"I tried to fire Jai. I can't. He's an amazing asset to the team, which is bull. I have to say it though. Arthur has him running important operations, which we cannot substitute with anyone else. But we will have him under surveillance at all times, and will never be partnered with you again."

Annie became relieved, and so was Auggie.

"Thank you, Joan."

"You are quite welcome."

Later that evening, Auggie came over to Annie's house.

He had to vent somehow.

"I'm sorry Annie, but I really wish he was fired. He raped you! A jerk like him shouldn't be allowed to be anywhere near this place! He should be deported. He should be-"

"Auggie! Relax, relax. I am fine. I will be fine."

He sighed.

"Auggie, you'll always be my protector. You know that."

Everything else Auggie said flew out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying.

"Yeah? Well I don't want to be your protector. I want to be more than that."

Annie was dumbstruck.

"What?"

Hahah ahhh… I apologize for this being so awful. I'm so tired. And you know what? I've grown a serious passion for looking at old pictures.

REVIEW OR YOU DIE.

Well, you won't.. but if you don't I will be sad.

P.S. I'm going to my old school for their Halloween dance in a few weeks, and I'm trying to think of an easy to make costume. I'm thinking Sweeny Todd, because I look just like him on the movie. Any suggestions? Send me a message. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Ugh, I know, it's been a while. I didn't have any volleyball games this week, and I had two practices. So what's my excuse for not uploading? I'm fat 'n lazy and wanted to make you all cry! And I had homework and didn't go on for a while.

Our football team won last night, we are 1st place in the playoffs! Woohooo!

Halloween is approaching, yayyy!

It took me a while to think up of what was going to happen in this. So if it's poop, too bad. That's all your getting.

**I don't own Covert Affairs. If I did, I would have re-runs on every night. *ehem* USA.**

Auggie could not believe he just said that out loud. He tried playing stupid.

"What?"

Annie gave him a glare.

"You know what."

"Annie, I have no clue what you're talking about. Are you alright?"

"Auggie, you just said-"

"Nope."

She groaned in frustration.

"UGH. Auggie, come on."

"Nope."

"Fine. But I will figure you out."

Auggie smiled, he won.

"Sure."

As Auggie started walking out of the huge CIA building where he and Annie work, he felt a tug on his arm.

"Auggie."

Woman's voice, grapefruity smell. Hmmm… who could it be?

"Annie?"

"Auggie, seriously. Why did you say that?"

_Oh gosh. She figured it out. Think fast._

"Uhhh.."

"Do you, **like **me or something?"

He chuckled.

"Annie, I had some crazy dreams I was still waking up from, and had a few shots of patron, so, I blame what I said on that."

"Oh. Alright."

She sounded disappointed.

He smirked a little.

"Well, I- I'll see you soon."

Was she crying?

"Annie, are you crying?"

She sniffled, and her voice cracked.

"No."

He pulled her into a hug.

"What's the matter?"

She sighed. Might as well let it all out.

"I wish what you said is true."

Now Auggie was the one who was stunned.

"Annie, it is."

Her eyes opened wide.

"Then why did you say that?"

"I didn't know if it worked both ways."

"It does."

Auggie smiled.

"We should wait a bit. Alright?"

"I want us to be together."

"Soon."

He kissed her forehead.

"This is going to be the longest wait I'll ever have been through. You better make it worth it."

Sooo, this was poop. Sorry. I'm not in my grove, yo. It's October! YAY! I've been outside a lot. I just realized that My Fake Fiancé is a great movie! :D I'm such a chick.

I've been having some creepy dreams. I would tell them all to you, but they're pretty silly. Kinda spooky, though.

I'll try to update soon!

If anyone can find the word dream, you win some hot pink duct tape, and a biiiig hug from me!


	9. Chapter 9

*sigh* Hello everyone, how are you today? Actually, don't answer that.

I am somewhat ill, and my week has been POOP. But hey, we won our Level 1 playoff game, and we won. So, still undefeated. At least our football team is good.

I've had this part of the story in my head for a while, so I'm ready to put it up. And, I apologize for my last story being like, two words long.

I don't own Covert Affairs… yadah yadah…

Auggie knew he was ready to be with Annie. He always has been. He was ready to jump on the offer Annie gave to him last week, but he knew how he wanted to get together with Annie. And he was ready to show her.

He called Annie.

Annie heard her phone ringing, Auggie's special ringtone. She jumped up and grabbed her phone right away.

"Hello?" she said in a too eager voice.

"Annie, hey, I have to show you something. Kind of right now. I will pick you up in the cab I'm inside of in just a few minutes. Okay? Bye."

She heard the click of his phone.

That was strange, Auggie never does that.

Annie dressed quickly, and spritzed herself with her perfume. She touched up her makeup the best she could, and decided to pull her hair up in a ponytail.

Just as if on cue, Auggie and his cab pulled up right when she stepped out of the door. It was a chilly night, just her kind of weather. The leaves were still vibrant oranges, yellows, and reds.

Auggie opened the door, and called out to her.

"Annie, get in!"

She ran to the cab and hopped in.

Auggie covered her eyes.

"Auggie, where are we going?" she chuckled.

"That's a surprise."

It was a mostly silent car drive, they were only in there for a few minutes. When the car slowly haulted, he grabbed her hand.

"Keep your eyes closed."

Annie laughed.

"I trust you, Auggie."

Auggie responded quietly in here ear.

"I'm glad."

A/N Sorry, I just need to tell you guys to go on youtube or playlist or something, and look up the song Falling Slowly by Once. It goes perfect with this.

Annie knew he was being serious. She blushed a little.

Auggie held her hand, and led her out to a huge swinging bridge. The sun was just about to fall under the horizon, blazing orange.

"Open your eyes."

She did. At first, she gasped at how beautiful it was outside.

And then she looked down.

She began to scream. Loud screams. Auggie had to cover her mouth. She was crying.

"Annie… Annie… shhh…"

She was whimpering.

"A- Auggie, you KNOW I'm afraid of heights."

He chuckled.

"Annie, you have no problem with skydiving, but you can't handle a 40-foot bridge?"

"That's right."

Auggie knew now was the time.

He started walking away from her. Just about five steps.

"Auggie. Auggie? Where are you going?"

He sighed and turned.

"Annie, this is where my father proposed to my mother. 38 years ago, he walked my mother out here, her thinking they were going for a walk. And then he did this."

Auggie began to shake the bridge.

Annie began to get scared, and then she started to scream again.

"Stop it Auggie! STOP IT!"

"No."

"Auggie! I will do ANYTHING if you stop it!"

"Anything?"

Annie knew what he was doing.

"Anything."

He stopped shaking the bridge.

"Be with me. Forever. Annie, I fell in love with you the day I met you. And, it's been hard to not kiss you, and try to not want you. Please. Be with me."

Annie began to tear up.

She began to nod. Nod quickly. And started crying.

"Of course!"

She ran over to him, and jumped onto him, embracing him in a hug.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

"Annie, I love you."

She smiled and kissed him.

She pulled away, and said," I guess heights aren't so bad."

AHAH. THE END. You know why I'm done? Because I'm TIRED. And I want SLEEP! I will attempt to make another story soon. I'm gonna take a break on being on the computer. But don't cry! I won't be gone for too long, I pinky swear!

This story was inspired from my parents adorable engagement story. :D Hooray!

If someone finds the word "chilly", you will get a say in what my next story should be about. Please review, message me, whatever! Just DO IT.


End file.
